


患得患失

by gushiba0212



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gushiba0212/pseuds/gushiba0212
Summary: 我本可以忍受黑暗如果我不曾见过太阳然而阳光已使我的荒凉成为更新的荒凉——《如果我不曾见过太阳》
Relationships: 元与均棋 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	患得患失

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试，瞎写写

在郑棋元的推断里，年轻人谈个恋爱是藏不住的。比如顾易，朋友圈秀完微博再秀，内容还不带重复。徐均朔与顾易交好，大概半斤八两吧。考虑到小土豆处处先替他着想的作风，郑棋元怕孩子憋坏了，于是刚确定关系，就直白地问“发个朋友圈？”

徐均朔一愣，继而抿嘴笑着摇头。

彼时郑棋元没多想，不公开也好，自己无所谓，怕小朋友受到过多没必要的非议。

一个是音乐剧界的新星，一个是开始接触商业剧的大佬。

找过来的剧太多，两个事业为重的人忙得没空腻歪。

徐均朔回了上海，郑棋元待在北京。

工作之余聊聊天视个频，要不是偶尔出现些过界的话，俩人的相处竟和谈恋爱前没多大区别。

徐均朔的剧在全国巡演，郑棋元闲下来后没法儿去找他。他宅在家里，依旧是浇浇花，擦擦灰，只不过现在还多了一样，等徐均朔回消息。并且为了能像个合格男友一样秒回消息，他把手机提示音加震动调至最大。设置的时候自己都被逗笑了，40的人了还像个小姑娘。真是把沉稳交给了徐均朔。

照理说换了两个城市，演了10多场，应该没那么忙了。但徐均朔回消息的速度越来越慢。郑棋元发个早上好，叮嘱他记得吃早饭，收到回复时已经到了下午。他不是没谈过恋爱的人，次数多了直觉告诉他，徐均朔在躲他。这样的念头一旦产生就停不下来，且牢牢扎根，如野草燎原般疯长。躲他的理由想都不用想，不外乎徐均朔后悔了。

不，后悔才是理所当然。

同性情侣的艰难、16年的差距、双方的事业......

“爱能帮助我们度过一切“这样的话，连浪漫至上的音乐剧里不容奢想。

就算动心，我也只想过以前辈、朋友的身份陪你，为什么要用男朋友的名分诱惑我？既然这么快后悔，为什么要来招惹我？

猛兽受了伤，但骄傲让他选择沉默。

和徐均朔发完消息，郑棋元把对话框删掉，这样就看不出时间间隔多久，但很多时候他看着徐均朔的回复，忘了起先自己说了什么，搜索聊天记录，一无所有。

过去的和现在的，朋友的和恋人的。

敏感如徐均朔自然也看出了郑棋元的不对劲。他急得嘴边燎泡，却不知道该怎么向郑棋元解释。如何解释呢？

说我爱你，这一生都想陪着你。说我不是后悔，也不可能后悔，逃避只是因为我那该死的、克服不掉的害羞与患得患失。

没脸没皮是悲观主义的伪装，我把共处的每一天当做最后一天，预设好离开你后的日子，那是钝刀磨心，千万遍，我已鲜血淋漓，终于结出厚茧。可我在反复的欢喜与自虐中发现光趋我而来，他照的我自惭形秽，又照的我心生奢望。我走入光下，饮鸩止渴，却意外发现那是清泉甘露，起死人肉白骨。

在郑棋元终于忍不住想去找人把话说清楚时，在门口捡到了不该出现在此地的徐均朔。

戴着毛线帽，脸缩在围巾里，双肩包扔在一边，可怜兮兮的。

“棋元你粗大问题，这么晚才回来！”

撒娇的口吻，像没事人一样。

郑棋元拿起包，”先进去，外面冷“

徐均朔搭着他的肩膀，蹦蹦跳跳走进去。仿佛第一次来一样，大惊小怪得感叹这里干净得不像个独居男性的房间，又贴着暖气说重获新生。

郑棋元一直看着徐均朔，目光专注又温柔，但嘴角的笑却像是挂不住了。

房间里升腾起一丝尴尬。

徐均朔那么怕冷场的一个人，急得后背发痒。

郑棋元到底不舍得让小朋友煎熬，他出声，”均朔，我......“

“听我说”徐均朔抢白道。

“我知道你要说什么，郑迪，我们不分手，”他凶狠狠地看着郑棋元，“我不可能和你分手。我......”

他还是不知道该如何说明，只是直觉再不来北京，他们可能就走散了，这是他无论如何都不能承受得住的后果，于是他莽撞得来了。

年下小狼狗撑不过三秒就破形，徐均朔可怜巴巴得坐到郑棋元身边，拽着他的袖子。

“棋元哥，我不是后悔，最近觉得自己的表演遇到了瓶颈，有点烦，怕迁怒到你，所以才聊天少一点......”

郑棋元一脸“到这时候了你还编”的神情。

“这是一部分原因，”徐均朔立即改口，“最主要的原因是......”

说着说着没了声，眼见着郑棋元的面无表情快变成不耐烦，他喉结一动。

“你不能因为我追你的时候胆子大就一直觉得我脸皮厚，年轻人谈恋爱还不能害个羞了？！讲道理郑棋元你粗大问题，你冤枉我对你的喜欢！”

说完，徐均朔红着脸，梗着脖子，故作镇定。

郑棋元被年轻人理直气壮的甩锅震住了，合着到最后是他的不是了？

“我没有要说分手，”郑棋元依旧面无表情，他知道自己这样的时候，徐均朔有点怕。

“是你有了这个念头，才会觉得我要提分手。”

徐均朔被戳中心思，有点心虚气短。

郑棋元再添根稻草。

“我只是想说，我好想你。”

徐均朔彻底软下来，“对不起......”

“棋元我没有后悔，我只是突然不知道该怎么和你相处。我怕我越亲近你，你越发现徐均朔只是一个平凡的人，他只是有点小聪明，更多的是瑜不掩瑕。他配不上教科书，他还自私的想独占你......"

“朔朔，”郑棋元倾身将沮丧的小朋友揽进怀里，“你很棒，很优秀，至少我23岁的时候还做不到你这样。”

他吻了吻小朋友的额头。

“我比你多出来的经验阅历是时间馈赠的，而时间最公平，我拥有过的16年你也会拥有，并且你会比我走的更精彩。朔朔，你不知道我有多后悔，如果能提前预知我们会走到一起，6年前我一定会提前走向你。我不遗憾没有遇到你的16年，但我会想用余生弥补错过你的时间。“

我爱你。


End file.
